1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a display module, and more particularly, it relates to a display device and a display module each including a frame having an engaging protrusion portion and a frame having an engaging hole engaging with the engaging protrusion portion.
2. Description of the Background Art
A display device including a frame having an engaging protrusion portion and a frame having an engaging hole engaging with the engaging protrusion portion is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-122822, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-122822 discloses an electro-optic device mounting case (display device) including a frame-shaped cover (frame) having an engaging protrusion portion, a plate-like plate (frame) having an engaging hole, and a liquid crystal device arranged to be held between the cover and the plate. The engaging protrusion portion of the cover is formed to protrude outward (laterally) from the side surface of the cover. The outer edge of the plate is formed with a wall portion, and the engaging hole is formed in the wall portion. The engaging protrusion portion of the cover engages with the engaging hole of the plate to mount the cover on the plate. The engaging hole regulates upward movement of the engaging protrusion portion of the cover to regulate movement of the cover in a direction (upward direction) separating from the plate.
In the electro-optic device mounting case according to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-122822, however, the engaging protrusion portion of the cover disengages from the engaging hole of the plate when the cover moves in a direction opposite to the protruding direction of the engaging protrusion portion although the movement of the cover in the upward direction (direction separating) from the plate can be regulated in a state where the engaging protrusion portion of the cover engages with the engaging hole of the plate. Thus, the engaging protrusion portion of the cover disadvantageously disengages from the engaging hole of the plate. Consequently, it is difficult to maintain the engaging state between the cover (frame) formed with the engaging protrusion portion and the plate (frame) formed with the engaging hole when the cover formed with the engaging protrusion portion moves in the direction opposite to the protruding direction of the engaging protrusion portion.